This invention relates to electrically operated household appliances, such as mincers or grinders for foodstuffs, comprising a casing the top of which supports a working bowl which is closed by a removable cover and in which rotate cutters driven by an electric motor which is disposed inside the casing.
The invention relates more particularly to an appliance of this kind in which the electric motor is controlled by at least one switch having an operating key which is situated on the top part of the casing, near the working bowl, and is actuated by a skirt extending downwards from the cover.
An appliance of this kind has been described in British Patent Specification No. 1,088,019.
In appliances of the kind referred to above the ground foodstuffs continue to circulate in the bowl for a short time after opening of the switch, that is to say after the cover has been lifted. When the foodstuffs are in the form of powder or contain powder, as is the case after the grinding of rusks or dried bread, the powder may escape from the bowl because of a clearance which then exists between the top edge of the bowl and the cover. The powder may then reach the switch key, with the risk of preventing it from working in a subsequent grinding operation.
It is an object of the invention to prevent escape of ground food from the bowl, either during the operation of the appliance or when the appliance is stopped.